


Opps?

by YuuAyA



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuAyA/pseuds/YuuAyA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woken up in the middle of the night due to a loud crashing sound originated from the kitchen? Usually normal people would have the fight or flight reaction.</p><p>Not Portgas. D. Ace, he doesn't know or even have the 'flight' reaction. And that's what he did.</p><p>Heading down to face the enemy head on, wanting to have a clear look at the idiot's face who dare to actually attack one of Whitebeard's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opps?

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other fanfic. Like really, I should be working on my other fanfic.
> 
> But I found this unfinished on my laptop (the problem with having multiple software for writing novel) and since it was around 90% finished, I just thought 'why don't I just finish this?'
> 
> Hehe... hehe... Sorry.

_'Wake the fuck up! There's someone in your house!'_  
  
Jolting up from his deep sleep, Portgas. D. Ace could feel his muscle coiling up tightly, locking all of them up to get ready for a sneak attack even when his brain haven't fully awake from it's 'hibernation' mode.  
  
For those who know him personally would _never_ believe him when he say that his body would wake him up when something is going to happen, he couldn't blame them at all. Not after everyone had already seen and experienced the sleep attacks and also the time when he had suddenly had one attack in the middle of a party held by the Whitebeard crew, while a lot of people wouldn't know the condition of the party but for those who had attended them once, they would know the noise level is so high that people would complain to them, stating that they had a few hours of hearing impairment after the party ended.  
  
However there is something wrong with this whole situation, with his brain still slowly starting up from it's 'hibernation mode', he couldn't really pin-point out what is wrong. Maybe he could piece whatever information he could remember together for now, his brain will be able to process everything later on.  
  
The loud crashed that he had heard coming from downstairs; where his kitchen and living room are, was what woke him up. It's considered normal for loud crashes to be heard in this house, after all his baby brother; Monkey. D. Luffy, is a clumsy idiot who doesn't know how to be silent. Even if Ace had moved all of his furniture to the corner or near the wall, that idiot would still somehow manage to trip over everything. And since this have been happening ever since he was young, he had kind of gotten used to it. Didn't help that Luffy would always throw their house door open, making it hit the wall no matter what the time is.  
  
That's when Ace's brain brought forth a small piece of information. Luffy had announced that he is going on a adventure with the rest of his friends and wouldn't be back in the house for a few days. One of his baby brother's friend did call him to make sure that he had been informed about their plans; just in case the idiot didn't inform him and get him worried for nothing, plus he did remember threaten them to call him once every few days so that he could get updates about their well-being and to call him if Luffy got them into any trouble.  
  
Humming softly for a few seconds, finally the information all clicked together. Ace quickly jumped up to his feet, now that he finally understood just what the hell is wrong with this whole situation right now.  
  
The crash that he heard from downstairs couldn't be Luffy's doing since he is out on a adventure, bringing all of his friends along with him which meant that he could minus out all of them since they like to just suddenly show up for a sudden visit.  
  
There is only one possible answer, someone who is most likely one of his enemy had decided to break into his house, to either torture him to give up information about Whitebeard; because he is a Division Commander thus he have the access to more information than the other lower ranking crew member, or kill him for whatever he had done before he was taken under Whitebeard's wing and protection.  
  
Out of everyone that he could remember, there is only one person who would hold a strong hatred to him.  
  
Marshall. D. Teach.  
  
The person who have been with Whitebeard far longer than more than half of them, the person whom had tattooed Whitebeard's mark on his upper arm, the one who had decided to steal information about Whitebeard to destroy his crew and all of his hard work after being taken under Whitebeard's wing and his protection and really the only one who is stupid enough to do something like that.  
  
Ace could still remember that night very well, it's hard to forget what happen after witnessing everything.  
  
At that point of time, it was his third year in Whitebeard's crew after spending a hundred days trying to assassinate Whitebeard before Ace finally accepted to take on the Whitebeard's mark and becoming one of Whitebeard's son, the first year was spent doing the same thing as the other lower ranking crew mates until he had been promoted to a Commander in the second year which no one voiced any problems with it at all. After spending one year as a Commander, it was during one of their party that was being held in Whitebeard's Main Mansion while Ace couldn't remember what they were celebrating about but it was a huge one, everyone was already drunk within the first hour.  
  
Maybe that's why the coward choose that day to betray all of them.  
  
People who have been to any party held by Whitebeard know that every single party are filled with never ending booze, Red Haired Shanks who will always suddenly appear for any party will just make the party even wilder, under the mixture of both Shanks and booze it doesn't take too long before drunkards are flopping around the hall.  
  
With him consuming alcohol more than he is used to, Oyaji had made him stay in the Main Mansion for the night. The party invitation have also been extended to Luffy and his friends therefore there isn't any reason for him to rush back home; he had a feeling that this was a plan made up by both Thatch and Oyaji to finally meet his baby brother and see if Luffy is willing to take up Whitebeard's mark, while the others are either drunk out of their mind or still drinking booze their weight, Marco had been the one to bring him to the room which were meant for the Second Division Commander.  
  
Spending hours turning and tossing around the comfortable bed, Ace just couldn't find a comfortable position enough to fall asleep and just decided to walk around the Mansion hoping that it would be enough to tried him out enough for him to finally rest. As he took a step out of his room, he had heard some noises which sounded suspiciously like a sight was going on, making a quick decision to check it out that was when he witness Teach attacking one of them. That was more than enough evidence for him to bring Teach down, spoiling his plans along the way.  
  
Therefore it wouldn't be strange that Teach holds a strong hatred towards him, even if Marshall. D. Teach is being held in the prison right now and his execution date is set doesn't mean that Teach wouldn't hire people to finish him off for what he had done that managed to spoil all of that coward's plan.  
  
Grinding his teeth together, Ace quickly grab the baseball bat that he had put there since God knows when, he needed to sneak down and surprise the idiot. That wouldn't even be hard for him since this is his house and he knew where all of the squeaky parts are at.  
  
He couldn't stop his rage from raising whenever he think about that coward and what that coward had done, after all he is a stubborn brat and remember grudges forever. Taking in a deep breath before walking out of his dark room slowly, he needed to make sure that he corner the unknown enemy downstairs, it wouldn't be good to be trapped inside his room. While Ace couldn't hear anymore loud crashing sound, there are still distinct squeaky sound of someone walking around. Nothing surprising since this is an old house plus both Luffy and him are too clumsy to do any kind of repairs to the house without breaking something, Sabo have even made them promise to not do anything.  


* * *

  
_Trying to be as quiet as possible, the noise that he made should be that much of a problem since it would be covered by the thunder storm going on outside and all of the noises which will be created when he walked on the hallway. Wondering if there is a gym in this Mansion, he didn't spend that much time here besides coming for the daily meeting and also spending sometime visiting all of his other brothers and sisters and because of that, he didn't managed to check out all of the numerous room in the Mansion at all._  
  
_Well, it doesn't matter if he couldn't find the gym because he will be burning off all of the excess energy by trying to find it. Ace didn't even go that far before he heard some loud noises however he was too far away to make out anything distinct but it came from some where further down the left turn where it leads to rooms meant for at least half of the Commanders._  
  
_Tilting his head to the side in confusion, no one should be awake right now since Marco had informed him that he is going to be shooing the others off to bed, shrugging it off mentally, it should matter. At least Ace could go and ask them the location of the gym instead of walking around and maybe getting himself lost in the huge mansion. Heading to where the noises are coming from, the noises are starting to sound like people are fighting against one another as he got closer_  
  
_It wouldn't be good for Oyaji to wake up only to find out that two of his sons are dead because they were drunk and fighting against one another. Increasing his pace, Ace hope that he will be able to make it there in time to prevent them from hitting some vital points._  
  
_Finally reaching the area where the noise are generated from, there's no doubt in his mind that whoever is in that place is fighting against one another._  
  
_'Just around the corner!'_  
  
_Opening his mouth and preparing to shout at his two brothers, the shout never made it out of his mouth since he is looking at Teach attacking Thatch with all of his strength. Ace could still remember that Teach hadn't even drank that much booze during the party, stating that he have something important to do in the morning and didn't want to be too drunk or suffer from being hang-over._  
  
_That meant that Teach is REALLY trying to kill Thatch for unknown reason._  
  
_He didn't even need to think as Ace rushed forward, ''What the hell do you think you are doing!'' he shouted out, forgetting the fact that his shouts will be waking other people whose bedroom are down this hallway._  
  
_The rage kept on building up inside him, there is NO REASON for Teach to be attacking Thatch, Teach isn't working under Thatch command. The two doesn't even meet unless they cross path in the hallway or during the meeting when Teach is being assigned to one mission. The only possible reason for the attack that Ace could actually think of is that Thatch have seen the coward in action and have taken things into his own hands._  
  
_When Ace finally returned back to his senses, he is being pinned down by Marco who had lost his usual normal lazy look and if he listen closely, he could hear people shouting and the familiar voice of the doctor who is in-charge of the whole family, shouting orders at the people who are crowding to 'get the hell out of his damn way'._  
  
_''You finally returned back to your senses?'' Marco asked, his serious tone informed him that the First Division Commander knew what is going on, ''You woke everyone in the house up with your shouts, you. When everyone rushed to the scene here, all we could see is you beating the fuck out of Teach and accusing him of being a traitor.'' Marco explained, jolting his brain back to the present. ''Mind explaining just what the hell is going on?''_  
  
_''Teach-'' clearing his throat to get rid of the roughness in his voice, ''I couldn't sleep so I came out for a walk to get rid of the excess energy. Heard noises, decided to head here, saw that BASTARD attacking Thatch's unprotected back. Heard him stating he is going to bring down our family.'' as hard as he could, Ace tried to make his explanation clear to prevent himself from being branded as a traitor. Just the thought of the coward accusing and putting all of the blame on him is more than enough to fuel the rage that continued growing inside of him, ''After hearing and witnessing that scene, there's no way where I could just stand there and do nothing at all.''_  
  
_Holding up both of his hands, ''Calm down yoi. I am not accusing you of anything, all I wanted is an explanation for this whole situation and explain it to Oyaji.'' Marco explained before turning to Jozu who is holding the limp body of the traitor up, ''Chain him up in the dungeon, we do not need him to escape yoi. We'll wait for Thatch to wake up to listen to his side of the story. Izou, go and wake Oyaji up and explain the situation to him, he will need to know about this.'' Marco issued the orders. Being the First Division Commander and the ONLY Commander who everyone will listen to whenever Oyaji isn't there has it's own merit, no one will ever question Marco's orders._  
  
_It took a few days before Thatch finally woke up from both the attack and operation, by then, everyone had already gotten the information that they needed to know, that Marshall. D. Teach was trying to betray all of them._  


* * *

  
Snapping back to reality, Ace realized that he had already reached the hallway where it connects the living room to the kitchen, hearing the soft clashing of glasses hitting the marble counter top, there's no doubt that the enemy is inside the kitchen.  
  
His brain had noted this information down, informing him that it's a strange place to be searching for information, but Ace didn't care about that right now. He needed to knock out the idiot who DARED to sneak into his house, it would be troublesome to bring the fool back to the Main Mansion alone, but it's a good 'present' for Oyaji.  
  
They will be able to fish out more information about this foolish idiot who dare to attack one of Whitebeard's son.  
  
With the lights shining in through the kitchen's window, he could see not only the outline of the fool but also the furnitures. Due to the lights, there's no way where he is going to destroy any furnitures which meant that he won't be nagged by Sabo.  
  
A malicious gin appeared on his face, raising the baseball bat high up, he didn't hesitate to bring it down onto the idiot's head with all of his strength.  
  
_Home run!_  
  
Quickly flipping the lights on, he got to see the face of the idiot. Ace could already imagine the delighted face of all of his brothers and Oyaji, there's no way where Oyaji and Izou wouldn't be excited after receiving this 'present' from him!  
  
Blinking rapidly, he knew that he have seen this tub of blond hair before. It took a while for his brain to provide him with the picture of the person.  
  
"Huh?" was his clever answer.  


* * *

  
The roaring laughter boomed through out the house, shaking the foundation of the Main Mansion, it's not like anyone will be able to hold back their laughter after they heard Ace's explanation.  
  
But the loudest laughter originated from Edward Newgate, who is also known as Whitebeard or the Strongest Man in the World, it's been a while since anyone had heard him laugh and without holding back his 'powers'. Which is unusual since the Main Mansion might collapse from Oyaji's 'power' if he isn't careful, the only reason needed for him to hold back as much as he could.  
  
Plus with the recent near betrayal from Teach, the guilt have made it hard for Oyaji to even enjoy his days much less laugh out loudly, believing that it's his fault that Thatch had nearly died. While Thatch would never blame his Father and have tried everything that he could to kill off all of the guilt however it never made any impact on the guilt that Oyaji feel whenever his eyes landed on the Fourth Division Commander.  
  
Whatever had came out of Ace's mouth is amusing to everyone, the only two person who aren't joining in the laughter are Ace; who is the one who was responsible for nearly killing everyone from the lack of air due to laughing too hard, and Marco who is just standing by the side with his usual bored-lazy expression.  
  
If one look closely, they can see the twitching of Marco's left eyebrow, the only clue that tell everyone that Marco is actually annoyed by something and in this case, the whole situation that ace had told everyone is annoying him.  
  
No one could blame Marco, after all, he _IS_ the joke for everyone.  
  
"Son, when you came home with the bump and the bruise on your face I wasn't expecting something like that to happen." Whitebeard managed to force that sentence out in-between his laughter. Eyes turning softer while the guilt was forgotten for a while.  
  
Huffing out softly, Marco might be very annoyed for being the center of the joke however deep down in his heart he is kind of glad that because of his carelessness, everyone could have a good laugh. Especially Oyaji.  
  
But it would also mean that everyone will be teasing him for the next few months. Guess there's nothing which Marco could do about it.  
  
"M-Marco," turning his head slightly to the side to look at Ace who have managed to reach his side, "I'm sorry! I don't know that they would be reacting like this, I don't even know that you have been keeping this a secret from everyone else!"  
  
The wide blown eyes and paling skin of his youngest brother is more than enough to tell him that their youngest brother is worried that he would be angry, Marco isn't really angry at him anyway. It's not like Ace did this on purpose.  
  
"It's okay yoi. I shouldn't even have went to you house at that kind of timing and without warning you." Marco quickly waved the apology off.  
  
"But I really need to ask, why did you suddenly visit my house? I knew I told you my address but you have never shown the interest to visit it."  
  
This question had gotten everyone's attention, their ears perking up and creeping closer to where the both of them are standing.  
  
"It's nothing yoi. You don't have to worry about it."  
  
Turning away from the confused look that Ace is shooting at him, he didn't want to give in to the 'looks' which is aimed at him.  
  
Like hell he is going to let everyone know about his slightly stupid reason.  
  
"Oh right, I found out that some food were missing from the fridge the next day."  
  
Crap. Trust Ace to destroy all of his hard work.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crapping ending, I couldn't figure out a good way on how to end this.
> 
> Thank you for reading till the end, I hope that you guys have enjoyed reading this! =D


End file.
